The Simpsons: Baby Seymour
by Haileykitty69
Summary: So, here's a fanfic I made. Don't know if you guys would like it or not but just ignore it if you don't like it, it has some diapers and spanking in it, and basically it's just age regression. anyway, if you like it, I'm really glad.
1. The Simpsons: Baby Seymour

It was morning, and Seymour was still asleep. His alarm went off, but he didn't wake up. Then his bedroom door opened. "SEYMOUR! GET UP!" His Mother shouted, but Seymour was still sleeping. Agnes sighed and went closer to him, she removed the blanket, turned him over, then, SLAP!!! Seymour screamed in pain, he jumped out of his bed, rubbing his poor aching bottom. "I'M UP!!! I'M UP!!!" Cried Seymour. "Seymour, you were supposed to get up, and what did you do?" Then Seymour looked down in shame. "I slept in...Sorry, Mother..." Then His Mother noticed something, there was a wet spot on her son's pants. Then she looked to see if he wet the bed, but it was dry...then she looked at her son. "Seymour?" "Yes, Mother?" She came closer to him. "did you just wet yourself?" Then Seymour looked down, he gasped. "what?!? but?!? how?!? uhhhh!?..." Seymour did not know what to say or do. "Seymour?" Seymour didn't respond, then he started crying. His Mother carried him to bed, she placed him on his bed, then she grabbed some diapers, she started to put them on him. When she was done, he was still crying, Then she puts a pacifier in his mouth. He felt completely calm now, he sucked on the pacifier. The phone was ringing, and since Seymour couldn't answer it right now, His Mother answered it. "Hello, who is this?" She asked. "It's me, mom. Sally, how's Seymour?" it was Seymour's Sister. "Well, he's acting weird now...I mean like, when I woke him up, he just wet himself, then he just started crying...like a baby..." Agnes said, looking at her son sucking a pacifier. "well...that is weird...can I talk to him so I can see if he's okay?" Asked Sally. "alright, but if he starts to talk like a baby too, then there is definitely something wrong..." Then she handed her son the phone, he looked at her. "Seymour, your sister wants to talk to you." Then she gave him the phone. "hello big sister." then his Mother was completely shocked by that. "uh...Baby Brother...are you okay?" His sister asked. "of course I'm fine, sister." His Mother grabbed the phone, Seymour started whimpering, then she puts a pacifier in his mouth before he starts crying. "okay, I'm worried now! should I take him to a doctor?" "I think that might be a good idea." when the phone call was over, Agnes took her son into the car. "Where we going, Mommy?" Asked Seymour. "we're going to see a doctor?" "why?" Asked Seymour "because we need to know if you're okay." Answered his Mother "can we get icecream after this?" "no." when she said that, Seymour started to cry. "I WANT ICECREAM!" She could not believe that her son just became a big baby. "if you don't stop, I'm going to spank you!" threatened his Mother. "no you won't." "yes I will." "no you won't." "THAT'S IT!" then she took off her seatbelt and went to the back, she placed her son on her lap. "You should of done as you're told, now you're getting a spanking!" then her son started crying from each smack, after a few minutes, she started hugging her son who was crying. "I'm sorry, mommy..." Seymour hiccups. then they finally were at the hospital. "so what's wrong with my son?" Then the doctor looked at her, while Seymour was sucking his thumb. "well, I'm afraid that your son must of had a terrible childhood." then Agnes was confused. "uh...what?" then the doctor sighed. "you know anything about age regression?" Then Seymour went up to his Mother. "mommy...I had an accident..." Her son started whimpering. "well thanks for helping." Then she drove her son to where his sister is. Seymour was having a hard time walking, so his Mother had to hold his hand to help him walk. "Seymour, your big sister is going to take care of you now on." "but why, mommy?" then his Mother frowned. "I'm really old right now...and I don't think I'd be able to take care of you...so Sally is going to be your new mother." she knocked on the door, Sally opened the door, she saw her mom holding her brother's hand, and noticed that Seymour was sucking his thumb and he was wearing a light purple shirt. "Sally, you have to take care of your brother now." "okay, but why?" then she noticed that her Mother was sad. "look...I had been a horrible Mother, so I want someone who loves him the most to take care of him." Then she lets Sally take her Brother into the apartment. "Goodbye Seymour and Sally." Then she left. "bye mommy!" Seymour waved. Sally then puts a movie on. "big sister, can I watch with you?" Seymour asked. "I don't think you would like this movie, it's a horror movie." Sally responded. "but I can handle it." but he didn't handle it, when he saw people dying in the movie, he started crying. "I told you that you wouldn't like it." Then She checked to see if he...you know. she saw that he wet himself. "aw. did you have an accident?" Then her brother nodded while whimpering, she then paused the movie and started to change him, when she was done, she started to hug him, she patted his padded bottom. Then she noticed that he was tired, so she puts him in a crib, gives him a stuff animal that looked like a kangaroo, she gives him a purple pacifier, he puts it in his mouth, then she started to sing a lullaby for him. He fell asleep, Sally just found it so adorable for some reason, he's forty six years old after all, and somehow she thought it was cute. She wanted to finish the movie, so she lowered the volume so her brother doesn't wake up. When the movie was finally over, she heard her brother crying. "Baby Brother, what's wrong?" Asked Sally. "I had a nightmare!" he continued crying. "Awww. it's alright, just let it all out." She comforts her brother. She grabbed a bottle and put some milk in it. "would you like it to be chocolate milk?" then her brother nodded while he was holding the kangaroo plushie. "okay, time for your bottle." then Sally gets Seymour on her lap, she puts the bottle in her brother's mouth, he drank the whole thing, then she placed him on her shoulder and pat his back, he burped. "would you like to watch something on TV?" Asked Sally, Seymour happily nodded. "I think you might like this show, I watched some episodes, and it was amazing, it's called My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic!" Seymour instantly started to like that show. "so, who's your favorite character?" His Sister asked. "I like Fluttershy!" he said excitedly. "I like Applejack, because I think she's awesome!" When it was night time, it was time for bed. "Okay, Baby Brother, bed time." "can I sleep with you tonight?" Sally nodded and carried him to her bed, she gave him his kangaroo plushie, and puts him in kangaroo pajamas. "Awww, you look like a baby kangaroo." Seymour giggled at that comment. Then Sally tucks him in bed. "Can I have some warm milk?" Asked her brother. "of course." Sally gets a bottle and fills it with milk, then she puts it in the microwave to heat it up. "here's your warm milk." Then she gives it to Seymour, she watched him drink it all up. When he was done, he yawned and then sucked his thumb in his sleep, Sally went to sleep as well. It was now morning, Sally was going to make breakfast today. "what would you like for breakfast, Baby Brother?" Asked Sally. "I want icecream!" then Sally chuckled. "but icecream is for dessert, would you like them on pancakes though?" then Seymour nodded. Breakfast was finally done, Sally was having bacon and eggs, and Seymour was having pancakes with icecream. When they were finished with breakfast, Sally checked if Seymour made a mess. "welp, time to be changed." Then Sally put him on the couch, he was playing with the kangaroo plushie while Sally changed him. "oh goodness, we're starting to run out of diapers. looks like we're going to the store." She picked out some clothes for him, it was a red shirt with blue shorts, Then Sally takes her brother's hand and buckles him up in her car. "okay, I want you to be on your best behavior, Baby Brother. because if you behave, you will get a prize." When Sally said that, Seymour happily agreed. They were at the store, Sally grabbed some diapers and put them in the cart, then someone notices Seymour and Sally in the aisle. "Oh, Hi Seymour and Sally. did one of you get a baby?" It was Marge Simpson. Sally didn't know what to say, then Marge noticed that it was adult diapers. "wait, aren't those too big for babies?" Marge was a little confused. "Oh, why Sally's getting them for me." Seymour replied. "um..." then Sally looks at Marge. "Seymour is having some problems with his bladder and bowel movements now...so that's why I'm getting him these." "oh, sorry that happened to him." Then Bart was laughing. "Seymour is a big baby!" When Seymour heard this, he was about to cry, then Sally patted his back. "just ignore him, Baby Brother." Bart was still laughing though. "Aw, what's a matter baby, gonna cry? Hey Sally, why don't you give him a pacifier to keep him from crying?" then Seymour cried. "oh my gosh, I'm sorry about my son. Bart, that was not nice. you apologize to him right now." then Bart sighed. "Sorry, Principal STINKY BUTT!" Bart continued laughing. "Bart! that's enough!" then Marge grabs him. "when we get home, you go to your room right away! that means, no TV, no games, and no Dessert!" Then Bart gasped. "but you can't do that!" "then maybe you shouldn't of done that!" Then Seymour stopped crying and started giggling at Bart getting in trouble. Then Sally took her brother to a different aisle. "look, a Fluttershy plushie! can I get it?" Then Sally gives it to him. "well you were good, so yes, you can!" "yay!" They were finally back at the hotel, Sally carries her brother who had a Fluttershy plush in his hands to her apartment, she puts him in pajamas, it was a purple onesie. Then she puts him in a crib and puts a pacifier in his mouth, she starts singing him a lullaby, he then falls asleep. Sally looks at her sleepy brother, he looks really adorable like last time. Then Sally went to her bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter two: Sally the Babysitter

Sally woked up in the middle of the night, she needed to go to the bathroom. Then she gets out of bed, when she was on her way to the bathroom, she heard her brother crying. "Baby Brother, what's wrong?' Asked Sally. "I had a nightmare..." Said Seymour, hugging the Fluttershy plushie. Sally noticed that he needed to be changed as well. "awww, don't worry, Baby Brother. it was just a bad dream. I see that you also need to be changed, come with me." Then she takes him out of the crib, she holds his hand, Seymour still had the Fluttershy plushie with him. Sally changed him, when she was done, she started hugging her poor brother. he just continued crying. "that dream must had be really bad to make you this upset..." then Sally grabs a bottle and fills it with warm milk. "here's your warm milk, Baby Brother. This will make you feel better." Then Sally puts it in his mouth, he started to drink from it, he was now calm, and now he was completely sleepy, when Sally was done giving her brother the bottle of milk, she saw that her brother went back to sleep already. Then she puts him back in the crib, and puts the pacifier back in his mouth. "welp, I'm going back to bed too." Then Sally just remembered that she needed to go to the bathroom. "but first, I have to go to the bathroom." Later, back at The Skinner's house, Gary Chalmers was at the door, he rang the doorbell. "hello?" Seymour's Mother, Agnes opened the door. "Where the Hell was Skinner? He was supposed to be in work today!" Yelled Gary. Then he noticed that she was sad when he said something about her son. "Seymour? well, he's having some problems now, so his sister, Sally, is now taking better care of him." Then Gary was confused by what she meant. "what do you mean by that?" Then the old woman face palms. "you know what age regression is?" "I think so...wait, are you saying that your son is acting like a big baby?" Then she nodded. "Well, I'm not surprised. Let me guess, does he wear diapers now?" "well, it's because he started to have...accidents..." Then the Superintendent went inside, the old lady closed the door. They decided to talk about this on the couch. "so, when did it all start?" Asked Gary. "well, it was a normal day, and Seymour was oversleeping, I tired to wake him up, but he just kept sleeping like a baby he is now. So I removed his blanket, turned him over, and gave him a good smack on the heinie, and that made him woke up." Agnes started chuckling. "Maybe I should do that to him everytime he screws up at his job." Gary replied. "And when he got up, I noticed that he wet himself, I checked if he wet the bed, and to my surprise, it was still dry." Then Gary started laughing hysterically. "So he just wetted himself, when you just woke him up? What was his reaction when that happened." "Well, he started crying..." Then Gary continues laughing. "well, where does his sister live anyway?" "she lives in a hotel." Then Gary waved goodbye, and left the house. "...he's going to make fun of him..." Agnes thought to herself. At the hotel, in Sally's apartment, Sally was bottle feeding her brother, when he was done, she pat his back to make him burp. Then Sally puts on My Little Pony for Seymour, Sally heard a knock on her apartment door. "hello?...oh...it's you." She was annoyed to see her brother's boss here because she thinks that he's gonna make fun of him. "So, I heard that your little brother became a baby again." Sally rolled her eyes and lets Gary in, then Gary saw Seymour, he was in a light purple shirt, he had a diaper on, he was holding a Fluttershy plushie, and had a pacifier in his mouth. Then Gary laughs at Seymour. "huh? what's so funny, mister?" Seymour said in a very innocent voice. "Seymour, I'm laughing at you, because you are wearing diapers, sucking on pacifiers, playing with stuff animals, and you're watching...My Little Pony, Friendship is magic? Wow, you really are a sissy!" Gary continues laughing, when Seymour heard him call him sissy he started crying. "Hey, knock it off! leave him alone!" Then Sally hugs her brother. "how would you feel if he made fun of you for something? huh?" Then Gary thought for a second, then he realized that he was a jerk. "I...I have to go..." Then Gary leaves Sally's apartment. "dick." Sally thought to herself, then she puts her brother back on the couch and lets him watch more My Little Pony. There was another knock on the door, Sally thought it was Gary again. "okay, knock it off, Gary- oh, Hi Homer and Marge." Sally was glad that it was just Homer and Marge, and Bart was with them too, he was not happy. "So, what brings you here?" Asked Sally. "well, Bart continues to be a piece of crap-" "Homer! we just came by to have you watch Bart since he's grounded." Said Marge. "what's going on?" "well, me and Homie are taking the kids to the amusement park, but because Bart's grounded, and we can't find a babysitter for him, we thought that you watch him. And if he misbehaves, you have the right to punish him." Then Bart rolled his eyes. "Alright, and I'll make sure he behaves." Then Marge waves goodbye, then Homer and Marge goes to their car. "this sucks! while my Family is at the amusement park having fun, I have to be here with this big baby!" Bart complained. "Don't call my Baby Brother that!" Sally yelled at him. "and if you behave, you can have some icecream." Then Bart sits on the couch with his arms folded, Then Bart looks at Seymour holding a Fluttershy plushie with a pacifier in his mouth. Then Bart's bad mood changes. Bart started laughing. Then Seymour looks at him. "what are you laughing at?" then Bart remembered that he got in trouble last time for making fun of him. "uh, nothing. I just love to laugh!" Then Seymour continued watching My Little Pony. "ugh, My Little Pony..." Bart didn't like it at first, but when he saw how cool Rainbowdash was, he changed his mind. "actually, this is cool." Bart then looks at Seymour. "I'm thrusty. Sally-" "I'll get you a drink." Said Bart, he was definitely up to something, when he poured a cup of apple juice, he put laxatives in it. "here you go." Bart said, looking like he did nothing wrong. "thank you." Said Seymour. He started to drink the apple juice, then Sally went on the couch. "I see that you are finally starting to get along with him." Said Sally. "he even got me some apple juice." Seymour replied. "that's so nice of him." then Seymour's stomach started to growl, Bart acted like he did nothing to the drink at all. Sally then realized that, Bart put laxatives in the drink. "Bart! what the heck? why did you do that?" Sally shouted. "I didn't do it." Said Bart, then Sally grabbed him and placed him in a corner. "stay there and think about what you did!" Bart got out of the corner, then Sally grabbed him and put him on a chair, he tried to get up, but there was glue on the chair. "you're not the only one who does the pranks." then Sally went to her brother. "need to be changed?" Her brother nodded while sniffling, she started to change him while Seymour sucked his thumb. "there, and next time Bart offers you something, don't take it." Sally places him back up, Then Sally gives him a bottle of chocolate milk. "Thanks Big Sister." Then Seymour drinks from the bottle. "Okay, Bart. You better of learned your lesson, because you will stay on that seat until you behave." then Bart looks at Sally. "yeah. I learned my lesson." Bart lied, then Sally grabbed him, and got him off the chair, but his pants got stuck on the chair, now Bart was in his underwear. "aw man." Bart groans and gets on the couch, Seymour squirts some chocolate milk on Bart, now Bart's underwear is covered in chocolate milk. "oopies...sorry Bart." Bart didn't accept the apology and thought he did it on purpose. "ugh! thanks a lot you big baby! now it looks like I wet myself!" Seymour whimpers, then Bart puts the pacifier in his mouth, Seymour started to suck on it. "Oh, Looks like you wet yourself." Said Sally. "what? I didn't wet myself! your brother poured his chocolate milk on me!" Bart shouted. "well, I don't have any pair of underwear for you that is exactly your size. So you're going to be in diapers." Bart gasped and tries to run, but Sally grabs him and takes his underwear off and starts putting diapers on him, Bart started kicking and yelling. Seymour saw this and couldn't help but just laugh at this. "There, and maybe you could continue to watch TV without going to the bathroom." Sally then started to make lunch for them. Seymour still laughed at Bart. "and why are you laughing? you're in a diaper too!" Then Seymour just continues watching TV. "hey, don't ignore me!" then Bart hits him, then they get in a fight. "okay, time for lu- what are you two doing?!?" Sally saw Bart and Seymour fighting, they stopped when they saw Sally. "HE STARTED IT!" they both shouted, then Sally gave them an angry look. "I don't care who started it, you're both getting a spanking!" then she grabbed Bart. "you're going first!" "what? you can't do that!!!" Bart protested. "yes I can, because your mother give me permission to punish you if you misbehave!" Then Sally placed Bart on her lap and pulls down the diaper on him, Bart freaked out, he was definitely in for it now, he started screaming when Sally started spanking him, Seymour just looks away, completely scared since he's going to be next. After Sally was done teaching Bart a lesson, Bart rubs his bottom nonstop while shouting out some awful words. "after this, you're getting your mouth washed out with soap!" then Seymour gets on her lap just to get it over with, he started whimpering. Then Sally pulls down his diaper, Then she started to spank him, he cries from each slap, after she was done, she got Seymour off her lap, and Seymour was still crying, then she grabs Bart and takes him to the bathroom. "this is for cussing!" Sally puts the bar of soap in Bart's mouth, then she puts Bart in the corner, and Bart didn't try to get out of there this time. "now stay there, and put your hands on your head." Bart did as he was told, then Sally come to comfort her brother. "I'm sorry big sister..." Seymour started to hiccup from crying. "it's okay, Baby Brother." then Sally placed him on her lap again. "don't worry, it's not another spanking, I'm just gonna put a special cream on your bottom to make it feel better." Sally puts the cream all over his bottom, Then she lets him put the diaper back on. "Okay, Baby Brother, I'll be right back." Then Sally came to check on Bart. "okay, time's up." Then Sally takes the bar of soap out of his mouth so he could talk. "I...am...never...going...to do those kind of things again!..." Then Sally takes Bart with her. Bart panicked when she placed him on her lap again, but to his surprise, she was putting some special cream that makes his bottom not hurt anymore. "I'm glad you learned your lesson, Bart. now, would you guys like some lunch now." they both nodded. Then they were at the table, they were all having grilled cheese. "Ay Caramba! this is really good grilled cheese!" Bart said. "well I made it myself." Said Sally, taking the compliment. "this day was kinda interesting." Then it was time for Bart to go home. "I hope he wasn't to much trouble." Said Marge. "Well, things were a little rocky, but Bart finally started to behave." then both Marge and Homer was surprised, because whenever someone babysits him, it doesn't last. "Wow, you really straighten him out. all I do to teach him a lesson is to strangle him." then Sally just stared at Homer. "well, anyway, thanks for watching the boy!" then Homer gave her a dollar. "I wasn't expecting you to pay me to be honest, I just thought I was doing this for free. but thank you anyway." Then it was now night time. "Okay, time for bed, Baby Brother." Then Sally gets Seymour in some pajamas, Seymour noticed that his onesie looked like his favorite character on My Little Pony, it was a Fluttershy onesie. "oh my gosh, thanks big sister!" Seymour hugs his big sister. "that's not it Baby Brother, look." then Seymour gasped excitedly, Sally handed him a Fluttershy themed pacifier. "thank you so much!" Then Seymour puts the pacifier in his mouth and happily sucked on it, Sally gives him the Fluttershy plushie and carries him. Then Sally puts him in the crib, Seymour instantly fell asleep. "Goodnight, Baby Brother." Then Sally kissed her brother's forehead.


	3. Chapter Three: Lessons from Sally

It was four in the morning, Sally woke up in the middle of the night, she heard her phone ringing. "Hello? oh, hi mom. what's going on?" "Sally, I just want to know how your brother, Seymour is doing, is he okay?" Agnes asked. "yep, and right now he's sleeping." Sally replied. "well, I'm glad he's okay." "well, it's four in the morning right now, I really should be go-" "am I really a horrible mother?" when she said that, Sally was surprised. "wha- mom, no. look, no one is perfect at all." Sally actually felt bad for her, she couldn't believe that she asked that. "but your actually better then me, you don't yell at Seymour as much as I do, you show him how much you love him, you treat him like he's your own child." "mom, you're not a horrible mother. in fact, there's actually some parents that are actually horrible. okay, I have to go now, bye mom." "alright, bye Sally..." then Sally hang up. "I hope she's okay." Sally thought to herself, then she went back to bed.

now it was seven in the morning, Sally's alarm went off. "welp, time to get up." then Sally comes over to her sleepy brother, Seymour. "baby brother, it's time to wake up." then Sally picks up her brother, when she did that, Seymour woke up and looked at her, he looked like a very tired baby, he did had the pacifier in his mouth still. She puts him on the couch and changed him. "I also got you a new shirt." then Sally gave him the shirt, it had a picture of a Chibi Fluttershy on there. When Seymour saw the shirt, he was in a completely cheerful mood now. "Thank you, big sister!" then he puts the shirt on. "would you like to watch some more My Little Pony?" then Seymour nodded. Sally turns the TV on, and puts My Little Pony on. Sally hears a knock on the door. "okay, baby brother, I have to go get the door." then she opens the door, it was Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. "oh, hi Mr and Mrs Simpson. what brings you here today?" Sally asked. "well, you did a good job babysitting yesterday, so because of that, we are going out, and we would like you to watch our kids." Said Marge. "okay, have a good time you two." then Marge gave Sally Maggie while Bart and Lisa went into the apartment. Lisa was surprised when she saw Seymour, he was wearing a shirt with a Chibi Fluttershy on it, he was wearing diapers, and he had a pacifier in his mouth. "uh, Principal Skinner?" then Seymour looked at her confused. "Hey, Lisa, if you're wondering what happened...well, you know what age regression mean?" Sally asked, Lisa just nodded. "Yeah, that's what going on...anyway, would you like to watch My Little Pony with my Baby Brother?" then Lisa gasped. "would I?" then she went on the couch. "so, should I just call him what I normally call him, or do I just call him by his first name?" Asked Lisa. "you can call him by his first name." "okay. so, Seymour? what do you think of this show?" then Seymour looks at Lisa. "I really love it! it's a great show! Fluttershy is my favorite character by the way!" "hey, that's my favorite character too!...well, I like Twilight, but I also like Fluttershy!' then Bart sat on the couch too. "Rainbow Dash is such an awesome character!" then Lisa looks at her brother, Bart. "wait, you like this show?" then Bart looks at Lisa. "like this show? I LOVE IT! IT'S SO DAMN GREAT!" then Sally gives Bart an angry look. "Bart, no cussing!" "okay Sally, sorry about that." when that happened, Lisa was surprised to see Bart just behaving right now, like actually being nice. "wow, how did you do that?" Then Sally gives Lisa a little smile. "well, I'm just good at my job. Your Brother was difficult at first, but now he's behaving. Your parents was really surprised when he started to behave." then Sally puts Maggie on the couch with them. "I'm going to make lunch, and if you behave, you can have some chocolate chip cookies." Everyone on the couch nodded. Lisa needed to go to the bathroom. "excuse me, Sally, but where's the bathroom?" Sally looks at Lisa. "why, it's right there." Sally points to where the bathroom is. "thank you." then Lisa goes to the bathroom. "wow, look at the bars of soaps she has, one of them looks like a heart." after she was done going to the bathroom, she went back on the couch, she smelt something awful for some reason. "oh, um...I think Maggie needs a diaper change." but to Lisa's surprise, she heard whimpering from someone else, she looks to see where it's coming from, it was coming from Seymour. "wait, did you just?... um, Sally?" "yes, Lisa?" "I think your brother just...um...well...I think he needs to be changed..." Then Sally comes over. "aw, did someone made a mess" then Seymour nodded while whimpering. "I guess it's a perfect time for a bath." Bart groaned when Sally said that. "I don't want a bath right now." Bart crossed his arms, pouting. Then Sally takes her brother and the Simpson kids to the bathroom. "would you like to have bubbles in the bath?" Bart stopped being in a bad mood, then him, Maggie, and Seymour nodded. "um...okay." Said Lisa. Sally turns the bath on, then she puts bubbles in the tub, everyone took their clothes off and gets into the bath. "wow, there's actually room in here..." Lisa said to herself. Sally puts in some bath toys for them. Seymour grabs the rubber duck and giggles, he kept squeezing it because it keeps squeaking. Bart picks up a toy squid. "wow, this squid looks like the ones in Splatoon! I didn't know they made toys like that, cool!" after bath time was done, Sally finds some clothes for them to wear. "okay, I have some clothes that I think you might like...also, I still don't have any underwear that is your sizes, sorry about that...so you have to wear diapers..." Sally chuckled nervously while Bart and Lisa sighed but agreed. Sally gives Lisa a shirt with a picture of a chibi version of a familiar purple alicorn on it. "oh my gosh, A Twilight Sparkle shirt! I love it so much! and I got pants to match with this shirt, thank you so much!" Lisa gives Sally a hug. "and for Bart, here!" Sally gives him a shirt that had a squid from splatoon on it. "cool! that game is awesome!" then Sally puts Maggie in a hello kitty onesie. Maggie makes happy baby noises when she saw herself in a mirror, she really liked the onesie. "okay, Baby Brother, this just came out of the dryer." then Sally puts him in the Fluttershy onesie that he was in last night. "okay I have to get this off my chest, but Seymour looks surprisingly adorable in that onesie." said Lisa. "yeah, I agree." Sally replied. "Lisa's got a boyfriend, Lisa's got a boyfrien-" "BART! I don't have a crush on him! I'm serious. I just think he looks adorable in that onesie, there's a difference." Bart continued to be a brat, they got out of the bathroom, then Sally puts Seymour and Maggie on the couch, letting them watch some My Little Pony. "OKAY, THAT'S IT BART!" then Sally hears them fighting, shouting out awful insults, Sally was mad when this happens and grabs them. "what's going on?" then Bart just got scared. "me and Lisa were fighting because I was making fun of her!" Lisa was a little surprised about what Bart said but she looked back at Sally. "I'm disappointed in you, and Lisa, I expect this kind of behavior from Bart. it's time for a spanking for both of you!" then they both gasped when Sally said that. "No! please! I'll be good!" Bart begged. Lisa had never gotten a spanking before, but it probably would hurt. "I'm sorry, Sally! please don't spank us!" Sally grabbed both of them, gets a chair, sits down, and placed both of them on her lap. "please! we're really sorry! we won't fight again!" "after this, you definitely won't." then Sally removes their pants, and the diapers on them, and started to spank both of them, they both screamed in pain, they continued to beg for Sally to stop. "PLEASE SALLY! WE'RE SORRY!" Lisa started crying, and Bart just yelps in pain, after Sally was done, both Bart and Lisa were crying, Sally gave them a hug. "we're so sorry, Sally! we really are!" "it's okay you two, but since you started swearing, you have to go in the corner, and you have to put your hands on your head." then Bart and Lisa nodded but were still whimpering, after a few minutes were up, they were back on Sally's lap getting some special cream to stop their bottoms from hurting. "okay, I'm gonna go get you guys your lunches." then they were at the table eating some pizza. "wow, you made this pizza yourself, this is really good!" Said Lisa. "yep, and thank you. I cooked breakfast a lot when I was younger." Then there was a knock on the door, Sally goes gets it, Marge and Homer were happy, they had a great time. "I see that you two had a great time, come to pick up your kids?" Asked Sally. "yep, awww and you gave them new clothes too. that's so nice of you, Sally." Said Marge. "but where's their old clothes?" Asked Homer. "why, their in the dryer right now, so I guess we have to wait for them to dry." Sally replied. Marge and Homer was fine with that and stayed for a while. "so, how do you do it, Sally? how did you make them stop fighting?" Asked Marge. "well, when they started fighting, and cussing, I had to punish them, and when I was done spanking them, I gave them a hug, and I had to give them a time out since they did said some bad words, when their time was up, I put some special cream on their bottoms to stop it from hurting." Marge was a little surprised when Sally said something about spanking. "but isn't spankings a little too harsh-" "C'mon, Marge! she made Bart behaved! cut her some slack!" Homer interrupted, Marge was kinda mad at Homer for that. "Mr. Simpson, what you did was rude." Sally gave Homer an angry look, then she looks back at Marge. "well, I actually don't like spanking anyone, but I had to do it. I sometimes give my brother one when he does something bad, I do it because I care about him, and I don't want anything bad happening." Said Sally. "okay, Sally, could you give me a favor?" Asked Marge. "sure, what would you like me to do." Sally replied. "well..." then Marge whispers in Sally's ear. "I'm tired of my husband strangling Bart, and...well, doing some illegal things...so could you...well, please make sure he doesn't end up...well...you know." "okay, I think I know what you're trying to say, Mrs.Simpson. okay, I will remind him why he shouldn't do those things." Then Sally comes up to Homer. "Hello, Sally. what's going on?" then Sally sits on the couch, Sally pats her lap. "I'm confused, you want me to sit on your lap? I don't think that would be a good idea-" before Homer could finish what he was gonna say, Sally gets up, grabs his hand, sits on the couch, and puts him on her lap. "um...Sally?" "Sorry, Homer, but Marge wants me to punish you...this is for your own good." Homer was still confused, then Sally removed his pants and underwear, Homer gasped. "what the hell are you doing?" then he felt a painful slap on his bottom, Homer screamed. "and since you cursed, your getting your mouth washed out with soap." Sally replied. "b-but I'm too old for spankings..." Homer whimpered. Seymour was watching My Little Pony, then he noticed Sally spanking Homer, Seymour just giggled at this and went back to watching My Little Pony. Homer was already crying. "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Seymour couldn't take this anymore and puts a pacifier in Homer's mouth. "Marge wants me to do this because she doesn't want you to strangle your son, or do something really illegal, she really cares about you, and she just wants you to be a better husband and father, and please drink responsibly. understand?" Said Sally. Homer still had a pacifier in his mouth, so he nodded with tears in his eyes, when Sally was done, she takes the pacifier out of his mouth, takes him to the bathroom, and puts a bar of soap in his mouth. "now go sit in the corner, and put your hands on your head." Homer nodded and did as he was told. After a few minutes were up, Sally puts some of that special cream on Homer's bottom, then she lets Marge hug him. "I am so sorry, Marge. I didn't know that what I was doing was making you really upset, can you forgive me?" Asked Homer. "yes, yes I do." Then Marge kisses Homer. "okay, the clothes are dry now." Then Sally gives them the clothes. "thanks for everything, Sally." Said Marge. "and thanks for teaching me a lesson. no really, I'm serious. thank you for making me a better person." Said Homer. "no problem." Sally replied. They gave Sally some money then their kids went with them. "bye, Sally." Said both Bart and Lisa. Then Maggie takes the pacifier out of her mouth. "Tank you fow ta hallo kittie onesie." When Maggie said that, Sally just gave her a very nice smile. Then Sally waved bye while The Simpsons waved bye as well, then they left. "Okay, Baby Brother, time for bed-" then Sally saw Seymour trying to get some cookies from the cookie jar, he had one cookie in his mouth while he was holding some. "um...I can explain..." Seymour said in a innocent voice. "Seymour, are you trying to steal from the cookie jar?" Asked Sally when she crossed her arm. "uh...no." "don't lie to me." Sally gave him a stern look. "okay, yes big sister! I was stealing the cookies! I'm sorry!" Then Sally grabs her brother. "Sorry, Baby Brother, but I have to teach you a lesson." Then Seymour starts crying. "no! please! no spankings!" then Sally sits on the couch and puts Seymour on her lap. "since you only tried to take some cookies and lie about it, I'm just gonna give you a few slaps." Said Sally "please not a bare bottom spanking!" Then Sally puts a pacifier in his mouth and gave him his Fluttershy plushie. "don't worry, Baby Brother, it won't be one this time." then Sally starts spanking him, Seymour was hugging the Fluttershy plushie while this happened, tears were going done his face, then Sally finally stopped and started to hug him. "there there, Baby Brother. it's all over now." Seymour wanted to speak, but he had the pacifier in his mouth, Sally noticed this and took it out. "yes, Baby Brother?" then Seymour started crying really hard. "I'm so sorry, big sister! I really am! I just wanted to have some cookies!" Seymour hugged her, then Sally carries him and pats his bottom. "shh, shh. it's okay, Baby Brother. it's alright...and here." Sally gives him a chocolate chip cookie. "a cookie?" "yep. but next time, just ask. okay?" then Seymour nodded while eating the cookie, Sally gives him a bottle of chocolate milk with it. he ate the cookie and drank the whole chocolate milk, Sally pats his back and he burps, then Sally noticed that he was starting to fall asleep, Sally starts to rock him and sing a lullaby for him, he starts sucking his thumb, then he falls to sleep. Sally carries him to his crib, then Seymour starts to talk in his sleep. "Mommy..." Sally realized that he was calling her that, she couldn't help but just find it really adorable. She puts him in his crib, then she kisses his forehead. "goodnight, Baby Brother." then she goes to bed.


End file.
